


Directions Needed

by EverydayGeek



Series: Directions Needed [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Jealousy, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverydayGeek/pseuds/EverydayGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat doesn't like the way Winn looks at Kara. So, she makes it her duty to steer Kara in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions Needed

"Good morning, Kiera," Cat greeted as she walked past Kara's desk, noticing that goofy friend of hers lingering nearby with an equally goofy grin on his face. Cat narrowed her eyes at the loitering man, taking great pleasure in the uncomfortable fidgeting her sharp gaze elicited. With a curt nod, Cat greeted the man. "Winchell."

"Um, it's just Winn, Ms. Grant," he stuttered out.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Okay, _Vin_ ," she said carelessly, bringing her attention back to Kara and ignoring the man's presence entirely. "Kiera, can you bring a coffee to my office when you have time?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Grant."

At that, Cat nodded, placed the sunglasses resting atop her forehead over her eyes, and walked past the duo toward her office. She heard a cute, familiar giggle sound in her wake, and resisted the urge to look back. It looked like Dorky McDesperate was working his magic on her adorably innocent assistant. Kara seemed like a smart girl; she wouldn't fall under the spell of a man like that. But Cat didn't want to overestimate the girl.

From the looks of it, Kara was about twenty poorly crafted "romantic" comments away from falling for the guy. It was Cat's duty as Kara's superior and friend (sort of) to steer her in the right direction. And Wart definitely was not it.

* * *

"Here you go, Ms. Grant," said Kara, placing a steaming cup of coffee on Cat's desk.

"Thank you, Kiera. What would I do without you?" Cat praised, bringing the coffee mug to her lips. Cat hummed in content as the scalding liquid traveled down her throat, leaving a pleasantly warm feeling in her gut. "That's a good cup of coffee."

Kara smiled politely and prepared to bow out of the room, halting only when Cat called after her. "Is there something else, Ms. Grant?"

"Yes, actually there is," said Cat, gesturing for Kara to take the seat opposite hers. Once Kara was settled in the chair, Cat began. "Now, Kiera, I would like to speak to you about a personal matter."

Kara looked concerned. "What about? Is everything okay with Carter?"

Cat waved off her concern, "No, Carter is fine. This is about you, actually, and your relationship with Wally."

Kara furrowed her brow. "You mean Winn?"

"Whatever," Cat scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think you and I should have a real in-depth conversation about you and your relationship with that walking personification of the 'nice guy' stereotype. I think you can do better."

Kara spluttered out a response, though it came out sounding more like a series of garbled noises rather than words. Cat was thoroughly amused, but she didn't let her amusement deter her from continuing this discussion.

"Look, Kiera, you seem like a smart girl and, excuse me if I'm overstepping, but I feel you may be a bit too trusting at times, you know, with you always choosing to see the best in people and whatnot. You may not see it, but that Whiskey character is the type of guy who will make sure to be there for you when you need him, but will become bitter and angry when you don't see him the way he wants you to. I've dealt with men like that my entire life, and I don't want you to have to deal with the same."

"Ms. Grant, I-"

Cat raised a hand, halting Kara's next words. "Kiera, you're a sweet and beautiful girl. You can have anyone you want, man or woman. I'd hate to see you dull your shine to be with a man as one-dimensional as Weasel."

"Winn," Kara corrected in a muttered voice. "Look, Ms. Grant, you have it all wrong. I don't like Winn, nor do I see him that way. He's not my type."

The earnestness in Kara's voice put Cat's worries to rest and, with a wave of her hand, Cat dismissed her assistant, putting an abrupt end to the conversation. "Okay, you are free to go."

Unsurely, Kara remained seated, staring at Cat wide-eyed. "Is that it?"

"Yes," Cat nodded. "Go do your job, Kiera. That's what I'm paying you for, isn't it?"

Nodding slowly, Kara rose from her seat and high-tailed it out of the office, leaving behind an amused Cat.

* * *

"So, Kara, I was wondering," Cat heard Winn begin to say. "Would you like to-"

"Wesley, there you are!" Cat interjected, biting back a chuckle at the man's disgruntled expression. Cat was pleased to see that Kara, however, looked grateful for the interruption. "I need you to make six-hundred copies of the new workplace policies and pass it out to everyone in the building. I need it done by five p.m."

Winn gave a dutiful nod - though it lacked sincerity - and took the list from Cat's grasp, sparing Kara one last glance as he walked off in search of the copy room.

Once alone, Kara awkwardly cleared her throat and offered Cat a shy smile. "Thanks for that."

"I don't know what you mean, Kiera," said Cat coyly. "Now, if you would get back to work, that would be great."

With a soft chuckle, Kara nodded and began heading back to her desk, briefly pausing her stride to turn back to Cat. "While I may not be interested in Winn, I am interested in someone. After today, I'm starting to believe they may be interested in me too."

And with that, Kara walked away, leaving behind a self-satisfied, albeit surprised, Cat.


End file.
